narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Haku
Haku (白, Haku) - był shinobim towarzyszącym Zabuzie Momochi. Wywodził się z Kraju Wody i do czasu rodzinnej tragedii mieszkał z rodziną w wiosce, w której zawsze padał śnieg. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Haku jako dziecko Haku już w dzieciństwie miał ciężkie życie. Los chciał, że przyszło mu żyć w czasach, gdzie osoby o ograniczonych więzach krwi byli znienawidzeni przez otoczenie. Chłopiec należał właśnie do takiej "mniejszości". Cała patologia miała miejsce w domu. Ojciec, który powinien okazywać miłość swojemu kochanemu synkowi zmienił sie diametralnie. I pomyśleć, że powodem był sam fakt, że Haku ma specjalne zdolności. A że nic nie bierze się z powietrza, ojciec był święcie przekonany, że maluch odziedziczył część po matce. Sam był zwykłym człowiekiem, któremu po głowie chodziły perspektywy stworzenia kochającej się rodziny. Haku wraz z jego matką został znienawidzony przez swojego ojca. Mały chłopiec był świadkiem śmierci swojej matki. Na szczęście on nie podzielił jej losu. Udało mu się zabić ojca w samoobronie. Ta chwila zmieniła życie chłopca na długi czas. Nie widział powodu, dla którego mógłby żyć. Został sam, zdany tylko na siebie.thumb|Młody Haku Wygląd thumb|left|Haku w masce ANBU Haku nosił odzież, przez którą przez jakiś czas był odbierany za dziewczynę (albo chociaż za transseksualistkę). Chłopak ma długie, proste czarne włosy, bladą cerę i brązowe oczy. Gdy widzimy go po raz pierwszy, nosi maskę ANBU z Kiri-Gakure. Charakter Haku był dobroduszny i uległy. Twierdził, że shinobi staje się naprawdę silny, kiedy chroni ważną dla siebie osobę, nie ważne jakim kosztem. Pomimo jego niewiarygodnych zdolności i talentu, Haku nie chciał nigdy walczyć. Nie lubił zabijać ludzi i unikał potyczek, jak to tylko możliwe. kiedy już stanął do walki, starał się unikać zadawania bolesnych ciosów, ale wywoływał u oponenta stan podobny do śmierci (jak w przypadku Sasuke), aby uniemożliwić mu dalszą walkę. Zanim Haku spotkał Zabuzę, czuł się samotny i niepotrzebny. Służył Zabuzie, ponieważ chciał poczuć się przydatny. Umiejętności thumb|Ice spikes Mały chłopiec dość długo tułał się po świecie. Sam, bez dachu nad głową. Głodny i skazany na zimno. Punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu było poznanie Momochi'ego Zabuzy. Jedyny ze wszystkich przygarnął Haku pod swoje skrzydła. Ale chciał coś za to. Żądał od niego całkowitego posłuszeństwa i całkowitego oddania. Chłopiec bez najmniejszego problemu się zgodził. Liczył się z tym, że jego nowy opiekun zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem. Posiada ograniczoną więź krwi, przez którą został znienawidzony przez społeczeństwo. Od momentu gdy Haku został przygarnięty przez Zabuze, nigdy się nie rozstawali. Momochi przekazał chłopcu całą swoją wiedzę na temat walki. Nauczył go wielu technik i swój kunszt wielkiego shinobi poszerzył własnymi jutsu. To właśnie one były jego atutowymi zdolnościami, ponieważ miały one korzenie w ograniczonych więzach krwi. Dowodem na to są opanowane jutsu, które wykonuje się użyciu jednej ręki. Nawet zrobiło to wielkie wrażenie na Kakashi'm, który nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkał. Sam fakt świadczy o tym, że klan Haku mógłby zdecydowanie stać na równi z Uchiha czy Hyuuga. Śmierć thumb|left|Śmierć Haku Wielką niewiadomą jest skąd Haku znał się tak dobrze na anatomii człowieka. Nie należał do shinobi medyków, a co więcej do oddziałów ANBU. Choć kolejną zagadką jest strój Haku przy pierwszym spotkaniu z bohaterami. Być może jeden z członków ANBU był jego ofiarą. Wiele tajemnic zabrał ze sobą chłopiec do grobu. Nigdy nie dowiemy się czy miał jakieś powiązanie z tą grupą. Być może Haku wstąpił do akademii ninja jeszcze kiedy Zabuza nie było nukeninem. Tam został geninem, gdzie później szybko awansował na kolejne stopnie, aż został łowcą ciał. Kiedy wzrosły ambicje Zabuzy, zbuntował się i planował zabicie Mizukage Haku podążył za nim. Śmierć Haku była śmiercią prawdziwego bohatera. Umrzeć za kogoś kogo się bardzo kochało. Poświęcić swoje życie tylko po to, by spełnić najskrytsze marzenia drugiej osoby. Tak zrobił Haku. Oddał się Zabuzie, by jego marzenia mogły się stać prawdziwe. Relacje między nim a chłopcem zostały przedstawione w sposób symboliczny. Nie była to przyjaźń na zasadzie uczeń-nauczyciel. Bardziej przypominało to miłość ojca do syna i na odwrót. Choć z początku nie jest to wyraźnie pokazane. Zabuza postrzegał Haku tylko i wyłącznie jako narzędzie. Dopiero po jego śmierci (dzięki Naruto) zrozumiał co tak naprawdę znaczył dla niego Zabuza. Haku urodził się w śnieżnej wiosce. W momencie jego śmierci pojawił się śnieg. Anomalia, która miała miejsce w innej niż zimowej porze roku. Kolejny symbol, który przedstawia nam powierzchowny zarys jego błogiej czystości duchowej. Czwarta wielka wojna shinobi thumb|Œmierć Haku Później Haku został przyzwany przez Kabuto, jako martwe ciało, by posłużyć się nim podczas wojny. Cytaty *''„Nie dotykaj Zabuzy swoimi brudnymi łapskami”'' *„''Panie… masz takie same oczy jak ja”'' *''„Czy wiesz?... Nie mając snu… nie jest nikomu potrzebny… ból dotyka tylko żywych”'' *''„Jeśli to możliwe, nie chcę Cię zabić... Nie chcę, abyś ty mnie zabił... jednak jeśli przyjdziesz po mnie... zabiję moje serce i stanę się prawdziwym Shinobi!”'' *''„Jeśli chronisz ważną dla siebie osobę, stajesz się naprawdę silny”'' *''„Ten most wiąże nasz los. Tu będziemy walczyć. Ja dla swoich marzeń, ty dla swoich. Proszę nie obraź się.”'' Ciekawostki * Haku znaczy „biały”. * Haku jako jedyna postać z mangi wykonuje pieczęcie wykorzystując tylko jedną rękę. * Ze względu na swój wygląd i usposobienie w większości krajów głos Haku jest dziewczęcy. * W anime Haku zostaje ugodzony Chidori, a w mandze zostaje przebity. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły